


For The Love Of Magnus

by aries1972Sterek



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Awkward Romance, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Best Friends, Bookstore Owner Magnus Bane, Boys In Love, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Don't Judge, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Dates, First Love, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, Idiots in Love, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Jealous Alec, Love Confessions, Love Wins, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec Halloween fic, Matchmaker Isabelle Lightwood, Matchmaking, Matchmaking Parents, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Not Beta Read, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Protective Alec Lightwood, Romance, Sad Magnus, Shy Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Unwanted Advances, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aries1972Sterek/pseuds/aries1972Sterek
Summary: Magnus Bane is left reeling when his father retires and leaves him the family bookstore, the same one he had named after Magnus himself. For The Love Of Magnus is a small town, but successful bookstore that the locals seemed to still love, despite the easy availability of eBooks nowadays. It was perfect timing, really. Six months earlier, his last relationship ended when his girlfriend cheated on him. It was not long after that when he finally admitted to himself that he was also attracted to men. It opened up the dating world a little wider for him but his heart had a tough time latching onto anyone. He needed to get away and moving back to his hometown with a guaranteed job and place to live made it readily possible. Then, one evening, HE walked in, the bell above the door tinkling magically and Magnus Bane saw stars. He couldn't breathe. It was him, Alec Lightwood, the first boy to ever turn Magnus's head in high school. The reason he had to leave town so that he could keep himself in denial of his own true feelings. Those gorgeous eyes... he opened his own slowly, only to find them staring down at him worriedly.





	1. I Did Not Faint!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werewolfsaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/gifts), [DQ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DQ).



> Hi, everybody! We have October 2017 coming up quickly and that's when this fic is based to start. Halloween~Malec~Love... all best when put together! :D Let's see what we have going on with Magnus & Alec.  
> Comments & Kudos most appreciated if you'd like to leave them. Enjoy!

     Magnus Bane is left reeling when his step-father retires and leaves him the family bookstore, the same one he had named after Magnus himself. For The Love Of Magnus is a small town, but successful bookstore that the locals seemed to still love, despite the easy availability of eBooks nowadays. It was perfect timing, really. Six months earlier, his last relationship ended when his girlfriend cheated on him. It was not long after that when he finally admitted to himself that he was also attracted to men. It opened up the dating world a little wider for him but his heart had a tough time latching onto anyone. He needed to get away and moving back to his hometown with a guaranteed job and place to live made it readily possible.

     Then, one evening, HE walked in, the bell above the door tinkling magically and Magnus Bane saw stars. He couldn't breathe. It was him, Alec Lightwood, the first boy to ever turn Magnus's head in high school. The reason he had to leave town so that he could keep himself in denial of his own true feelings. Those gorgeous eyes... he opened his own slowly, only to find them staring down at him worriedly. Nothing made sense, but in this moment, Magnus wanted it to so badly. Upon waking, the first boy he'd ever been smitten with was above him and staring down at him. He held Magnus's left hand in both his own and was saying something he couldn't quite make out. He looked sweet with the same shy little smile he remembered from times after school when they'd study together at his parent's bookstore. Magnus smiled back, he couldn't help himself. This had to be a dream, why not enjoy it. He squeezed Alec's hand that he could wrap his fingers around and for the next thirty seconds, he was the happiest he thought he could have ever been. Until... the fogginess began to clear somewhat.

     "Magnus, darling. Are you feeling better?" That was not Alec's voice. That was...

     "Mom! What are you doing here? Dad? You too?" Magnus went to sit up quickly and was stopped by a gentle but solid force. Alec squeezed his hand again and leaned forward, nudging him back down on the couch. As soon as his eyes locked back on Alec's, he went willingly, mesmerized by being that close to the only person he could honestly say he still had romantic feelings toward even after so long. Time seemed to stretch on and on and ended way too soon as he could finally understand what Alec had been saying.

     "Are you okay? You hit the floor pretty hard when we came in. What happened?" Alec's voice was soft, concerned, and directed solely at him. Magnus was starting to piece together all of the tiny little details he'd try very hard to forget later. "I think you fainted."  

     Magnus's eyes grew wide as he exclaimed... "I most certainly did not faint!" Magnus scrunched up his face and growled lightly. "Oh, my God! I fainted." This was so embarrassing! And in front of his first crush? Suddenly there was a wet rag swiping across his forehead and he looked up, horrified. His mom is a mother, first and as always, taking good care of him. Rather than say anything harsh to his mother, he smiled sweetly at her over the back of the couch and used his free hand to grasp hers and kiss it lightly. That effectively stopped the overprotective mothering for the moment.

     As he let go of her hand, he suddenly realized he was still basically holding hands with Alec Lightwood. The same Alec that always made him lose his breath when he came near... which was pretty much every single day while they were in high school. Alec's parents worked at the Institute, the only thing they ever heard the place referred to as. Since Alec loved being at the bookstore so much, he ended up going there every day and helping out. It was like a home away from home to him as much as he loved the books there. Magnus had often wished it had not been the only reason. As his thoughts drifted, his grip tightened on Alec's hand until he heard his voice again. "You think you can sit up now, Magnus?" At the sound of his name, Magnus had forgotten everything except for this gorgeous man in front of him, being so kind and sweet to him... it was not what he was used to and desperately wanted to hold on while he could. Reluctantly, he nodded once. Alec loosened one hand from Magnus and slid it up his arm to his shoulder to get a better hold on his slightly smaller friend. He didn't want him falling again if he could help it. "C'mon." Alec pulled him up to a sitting position, helped to steady him and squatted down in front, looking up with a beautiful big smile, only for Magnus. "Good?" 

     Magnus smiled back, it was impossible not to. "Very. Thank you, Alexander. I have to say, this isn't exactly how I'd imagined seeing you again." 

     Alec's jeans were so very tight and form-fitting as was the blue long sleeve button-up he wore. It clung to his every move and Magnus wanted. He was sure that he hadn't disguised his admiration very well at all. Alec ducked his head, unable to hide the smile that ignited. "You've imagined seeing me again? How so?"  

     Alec began to stand up, eyes on Magnus's and helped him to his feet. Neither had let go from the beginning. In more ways than one, apparently. With a pleading look in his eyes, Magnus had to ask... "Why don't you and I discuss it over dinner tonight? We could go out... or, meet here and I... I could cook for us? Say, around seven?" Magnus couldn't keep the hopeful look off his face. Where had his carefully placed wall run off to? He had no defenses against this man. This boy he used to know was just as sweet and charming as ever. And he didn't even seem to know it. Magnus's mind raced, Alec hadn't answered yet.   

     Alec was smiling to himself as he looked up at his old friend. His very sexy old friend. He knew he was blushing but he couldn't help himself, not around Magnus. This boy, this man, he just always had this way about him that made Alec want to be near him, want to protect him. He suddenly realized that he'd never let Magnus's hand go... and that he hadn't asked for it back. That he had been absentmindedly rubbing his thumb across Magnus's hand reassuringly since this all began. Alec's blush deepened again as the memory of just a short while ago surfaced, holding Magnus's body close as he went to put him safely on the couch. It made him want to hold him again now. He slowly began drawing his hand away from his old friend. He could see the worried look on his face and realized he hadn't answered the question yet. He'd been trying to work on his shyness, or more to the point, his sister Izzy was trying to help him work on it. Eye contact, she says. He'd been doing a good job so far. He looked up, keeping his warmest smile on his face for Magnus and smiled even wider at the relieved look on his face. "Seven sounds good. We close up around six at the shop. We're just down the street here. I'll get cleaned up and I can help if you like."  

     Magnus's eyes lit up even more as he smiled this time. "Perfect! Seven it is. I'll see you then, Alexander." Magnus felt light as air as he watched Alec smile and start walking backward toward the door like he just had to have that one second more to look at each other. Neither noticed until too late that Alec was about to bump into the door frame on his way out. It didn't appear to phase him much, but it did bring him back to his senses enough to speak to the clearly forgotten parents of the man in front of him. The bell above the door tinkled as he opened it slightly, and Alec was a picture of perfection, an angel in Magnus's eyes. 

     "Thanks again, Mr. & Mrs. Bane! See you soon?" He waved politely at them and flashed another killer smile toward Magnus before dashing out the door and jogging down the sidewalk. 

     Magnus, wide-eyed and stunned, turned around to face his parents. Almost breathless, he asked them... "What just happened here? Mom? Dad?"

     Side by side, they made their way to Magnus. His mother touched his face lightly and smiled sweetly at him. His father spoke up. "Destiny, my son. It's time you get on the right path. And that young man that just left? He will be the one to walk it with you if you let him in. Mark my words." 

     His mom took his dad's hand and gave Magnus a big smile. "We love you dearly, Magnus. You're our heart. Now... you have some preparations to take care of for tonight. I suggest you put the sign on the door and close a little early. I suspect your young man will be here right on time." 

     Mom kissed his cheek and Dad gave him a playful slap on his shoulder before stepping out the door themselves. Magnus did as he was told and locked the door, turning the sign to closed. Magnus was breathless, happy, nervous, and had no idea how the hell all that just happened! But... he wasn't gonna look a gift horse in the mouth... he quickly cleaned up downstairs and made a rush up to his apartment so that he could make sure he had all he needed for the night ahead. 

      

     

     


	2. Unplanned Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unplanned, totally unexpected dinner date with long overdue communication. More sugary sweet & fluffy, romantic Malec. :) Magnus is making sure everything is as perfect as he can manage on such short notice and Alec, well, he's thankful his sister decided to butt-in.  
> (DUE TO COMPUTER PROBLEM, I COULD NOT FINISH WRITING THE ENTIRE CHAPTER ON THE SITE, SO I AM POSTING WHAT I HAD BEFORE MY SCREEN STARTED ACTING UP. HOPE YOU ENJOY AND I SHOULD BE BACK SOON WITH THE REST!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This dinner date for Magnus & Alec is taking place the same evening that they were reunited. October 1, 2017. The story will be taking place during the month, all the way to Halloween. I hope everyone enjoys Magnus & Alec's first date. :D Such good communication! After all, you might not get what you want unless you open up about it.  
> (DUE TO COMPUTER PROBLEM, I COULD NOT FINISH WRITING THE ENTIRE CHAPTER ON THE SITE, SO I AM POSTING WHAT I HAD BEFORE MY SCREEN STARTED ACTING UP. HOPE YOU ENJOY AND I SHOULD BE BACK SOON WITH THE REST!)

     Magnus has a flair for fashion, sometimes the flashier, the better, but right now jeans and t-shirt will have to do. Having only a couple of hours now until Alec was due to arrive, he had to hurry. He still had to put dinner in the oven, he didn't want to do it until just the right time so it would be hot and fresh. It was a simple meal, really, but he wanted it to be perfect. He'd bought two eight-ounce steaks for the main dish, broccoli, cauliflower, and small new potatoes were to be served over a bed of pasta. Magnus had taken great care in seasoning the meat and then the veggies it would be baked with. He double checked everything in the kitchen one last time... steak marinating, all his veggies in the mixing bowl with olive oil, thyme, garlic, salt, and pepper. The pasta out and cookpot ready at a moments notice. He'd make the melted garlic butter last. Magnus breathed a sigh of relief and began setting the table for two, a simple vase with red and white Carnations in the center. Perfect. 

     He searched his closet for the old double air mattress, its pump, a sheet and spare comforter to throw over it along with two cushiony pillows. He found everything and made his way up and out onto the roof of his building. It was still daylight so setting everything up just right didn't take too long. Once done, he stepped back to survey his work. His nerves were trying to get to him but he refused to let them ruin this chance. He'd thought it would never come. When Alec leaves here tonight, he will at least know how Magnus feels. How he has always seemed to feel about him. After checking to make sure the light by the door still worked, Magnus was satisfied. He made his way back into his apartment and checked the time. He'd taken slightly longer than he'd thought on the roof and made a mad dash to his bedroom to pick out the perfect outfit for tonight. Flashy, but casual for him. 

     He made his way out to the kitchen to go ahead and put the food on to cook. He needed to shower and didn't need another delay, time was ticking. He pulled out the baking dish he'd planned on using and began filling it with the two steaks and dumping the bowl of veggies in with it. He turned on the oven, covered the dish and put it inside, setting the timer. The pasta could wait until he was done with his shower. With one last look around the apartment to make sure everything was as it should be, he quickly made his way to his bathroom. His heart was doing flips knowing that in just a little while, Alec would be there with him. 

     *****     *****     *****     *****     *****     *****     *****     *****     *****     *****     *****   

     "Izzy?!?" Alec has just gotten out of the shower and he could have sworn he'd brought the clothes he was wearing on his date tonight in with him. He grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist, and opened the door. "What in the hell? Izzy, do you see the clothes I laid out? I thought I had them in here with me." When she finally answered, her voice was coming from inside his bedroom. Oh yeah, something was up.  

     "You did, dear brother. That's why I took them. You need some serious help dressing for your date with Magnus if that is what you were going to wear!" Alec hung his head low, shaking it side to side in disbelief.  

     "Izzy, I can't believe you stole my clothes while I was in the shower! Do you even know what personal space is?" Alec was not even shocked anymore by his sister but this came pretty close. It was like she was in cahoots with Mr. and Mrs. Bane. The way they'd just stood by earlier and watched them as he and Magnus talked. Or flirted. It was pretty obvious they were happy about how things had gone. When he'd run into them, they'd insisted on bringing him by the bookstore to see Magnus. They hadn't seen each other in a year and he was nervous as hell. When Magnus had fainted and hit the floor, he'd rushed over to him, picked him up and laid him on a couch, thankful it had a comfortable reading area. All the nervous energy he'd felt shifted to worry over Magnus, and holding his hand the whole time, being that close to his old friend, left no doubt in his mind he still felt something for him. Something that he thought no one else really knew about, except for Izzy. Looking back on it, and now with his sister going this far, he could practically smell the matchmaking in the air. And, the way Magnus looked at him when he woke up... made him believe his old friend just might feel the same way about him. The thought made him smile and then there were the snapping fingers in his face, bringing him back to reality. "What?"

     Izzy smiled like she knew exactly what he was thinking about, and truthfully, she probably did. "You were miles away just now, big brother. Or, just down the street, would most likely be more accurate." Her smile got bigger and he could feel his cheeks redden as she crossed her arms in front of her. He suddenly realized he was still standing there in front of his sister with nothing but a towel on, hair still wet from the shower... Thinking about Magnus. That could have gotten embarrassing pretty fast if he hadn't been shaken out of his memories. "So... Clothes! I've picked out a few things from your closet that I think will do very nicely."

     "Izzy, there was nothing wrong with the clothes I picked out." He tried to be exasperated with her, but the look on her face said that she was loving this and he couldn't take it away from her. "He wants to spend time with me, Izzy, not my wardrobe."

     She laughed, stopped suddenly, and slapped him on his wet shoulder. Made more noise than hurt, but, sisters... What can you do? "Sure, they were fine, if you both were going to a ball game! He's cooking for you, Alec! I've watched you both dance around each other for so many years, I don't find it funny anymore! This is your chance, bro. Tell him how you feel before someone else comes along and makes him theirs! Do you want that? Alec, you're going to go there tonight looking like you own that adult body of yours... not like you just threw something on. Besides, you know how Magnus dresses... he will appreciate that you wanted to dress nicely for him. I can guarantee he's going to be dressed to the nines for you. Capiche?"

     There's no use in fighting Izzy when she gets like this. At all. You will not win. What she said did hit really close to home. He was a 23-year-old virgin, with very little dating experience, who has been pining away for his best friend since middle school. Just the thought of Magnus being with someone else again tore him up inside. And, he eventually would be if he didn't get off his ass and use his words. He's got to man-up and tell Magnus how he really feels. Regardless of the outcome. He had to take a few deep breaths to gear himself up for this night. Izzy was right, after all. "Yeah. Yeah, I understand... Thanks, Izzy. I do actually appreciate your help. It's just... I don't wanna mess this up, ya know?" 

     Her face was serious and she raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow and handed him the clothes she'd chosen. "I'm going to be in the living room, Alec. Get dressed. I need to see if I have to change anything about your outfit before you leave. You don't have long now."

     "What time is it?" He looked at the clock and it was already 6:30 p.m. "Damn. I'm going to be late. I knew I should have canceled my last appointment." Izzy began walking out of the room but paused to turn around and smile at her brother. 

     "Take another deep breath, Alec. Slow down, he's just down the street from us. You are going to be on time and trust me... he's going to love everything about you tonight. Breathe." With that, she turned and walked out of his room. He was still nodding his head when he realized he had to pull himself together, get dressed, and start walking that way. After she gave him her approval, of course. 

     Izzy really did have good taste, he had to admit. The green, long sleeve sweater was one of his favorites, given to him by none other than Izzy herself, and the black jeans that stretched when he moved were extremely comfortable. Together, the pieces made it seem like he'd gone out to buy a new outfit for the occasion. He looked sharp if he did think so himself. The sweater fits well across his chest, his shoulders and down his arms, showed off his muscle. He turned to try to get a different angle in the mirror, and the jeans hugged every curve. His socks were on the bed so he grabbed them in a hurry, slipping them on. The shoes she'd chosen, black leather oxfords, had been a gift from his mother and he hadn't worn them but once. At least the walk was a short one! After putting them on, he stood up, took another deep breath and went to find his sister.

     Izzy stood up as soon as she'd heard her brothers door open and close. Once she saw him, the smile on her face showed she was quite pleased with her work. She looked just as excited as Alec felt. Her hands were clasped together as she bounced up and down like a kid. Just her sheer enthusiasm was enough to bring a smile to Alec's face and made him feel a little more at ease. She happily bounced over to hug her brother and that brought an easy smile to his face like when they were kids. "Feel better now, bro?" She had to look up at him with such a big difference in their heights so she energetically hopped up onto the couch and gave him another big, sweet hug. 

     Alec had to laugh at the same time as he answered her... "Terrified, actually. Just so you know, if he doesn't feel like I do, you owe me a visit to that new bakery next door. And all the brownies I can eat."  

     She laughed and popped him on the shoulder again playfully. "Stop that! I know what I'm talking about. Magnus has had it bad for you for years... both of you had the same problem though, lack of communication! And that, you are going to fix tonight. Be the first to bring up the subject! Show him you know what you want, that you want him. I think you will be happily surprised. Now... go before I make you late. And, before I cry!"

     He smiled fondly at his sister. "Love you, Izzy. Thanks." 

     "Love you, too! Go get your man." With that, he was out the door and making his way downstairs and out to the sidewalk. It was a cool evening, but with his destination only a few buildings down, his palms were already sweating just thinking about what he was about to do. 

     *****     *****     *****     *****     *****     *****     *****     *****     *****     *****     *****

     Magnus had finished his shower, dressed in record time, and went to make the pasta and take the main dish out of the oven. He certainly felt accomplished, having done all this on top of such a pile of nerves. But, it WAS Alec Lightwood he was trying so hard to impress. All worth it! Everything was ready, all he needed now was Alec. Magnus could hardly wait. He went downstairs to wait on him and was immediately stunned in his tracks. Before he turned on a light, he could see Alec just outside the store window, pacing! He was nervous too! He flipped on a small light and went toward the entrance quickly. Alec stopped abruptly when he saw the light come on, eyes wide, mouth curled in a sweet smile. Magnus fumbled nervously getting the locks undone, he'd managed everything so far, but now that Alec was here he couldn't even unlock the door properly. One more try and he finally got the deadbolt to release. He opened the door in a hurried motion to find Alec staring down at him, smiling, tongue between his teeth! Magnus stuttered ever so slightly. "Alexander, welcome." He sounded like he'd run down the stairs, breathless. 

     Alec laughed, just a short burst. "I'm glad I'm not the only one that's nervous." That maddening smile! Magnus wanted to just kiss it off of his face! 

     Magnus scrunched up his face and laughed it off. He tried to tear his eyes away from the Adonis that he'd just invited in. Alec was so tall, easily taller now than in high school, his lovely olive green sweater clung to his muscled arms just like the jeans he wore hugged him in all the right places. He turned quickly, closing and relocking the shop's door. He extended his hand, palm up, for Alec to take. "Shall we? I hope you're hungry. I've made plenty."

     Alec's nerves were still jangling but being this close to Magnus, the smell of a homecooked meal in the air, was such a good feeling, he couldn't describe it. He managed a smile while looking Magnus up and down before taking his offered hand in his. In the dim light, Alec could see that Magnus had taken great care to dress up for him. He was striking. He'd never seen a man dress so beautifully. He also wore jeans, midnight black, very close fitting. His top was a long-sleeved shimmering purple fabric, buttons open down to his abs with just a hint of fabric covering his stomach. His pecs were very nearly out, already mostly visible. And with all that gorgeous skin on display, Alec wondered how he would survive the night being a gentleman. He could see that he was wearing makeup, something that must have started while he was away. It made his eyes pop, among other things, and he was so beautiful that Alec wanted to just reach out and touch. So, he did. He couldn't resist reaching up, lightly running his fingers down the side of Magnus' face. Magnus closed his eyes at the close contact. It sent delicious shivers down his spine. He reached up with his free hand and closed it over Alec's, squeezing gently. He opened his eyes and looked up into Alec's who still seemed to be looking right through his soul. He could feel Alec's pulse in his hands, it was beating so hard and fast and he knew his own was matching it. Taking a deep breath and attempting to gather his wits about him, he spoke what they were both thinking. "We... We need to talk... About us."


	3. Unplanned Perfection Pt. 2 Give Me That Green Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Magnus & Alec's first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song has a lot to do with this chapter. It's perfect. https://youtu.be/qp1Pq2Fuw30 Ro James - Permission

     Magnus broke eye contact and led Alec out of the bookstore and up to his apartment. He didn't let go of his hand until they were standing beside the small dining room table that was set up with everything but the food and drinks. "Alexander, why don't you have a seat and I'll be right back with our dinner. Glass of wine, maybe?" Magnus smiled charmingly as Alec nodded and sat there as if he didn't know what to do with himself. He looked much the same when Magnus returned to the table. Magnus had plated their meals beautifully and placed Alec's in front of him first, and then his own. In a flash, he was gone toward the kitchen again. He returned a moment later with two wine glasses in one hand and a large bottle of wine in the other. He'd brought out his ice bucket and stand to hold the wine at the table for refills. It was already full of cubed ice, and the wine had previously been chilled. Magnus sat the glasses down and poured them each one, placed the bottle in the ice bucket and dashed off to the kitchen again. It took him just a little longer this time and when he came back he was carrying a small container of melted garlic butter. 

     No sooner had he put it down, Alec stood. He gestured towards Magnus' chair. "Please, sit with me? You've done enough." 

     "I'm sorry, Alexander, I really should have had more of this done before you got here." Magnus looked down sheepishly, but, he didn't have but a second before Alec's finger was tilting his head back up so their eyes would meet. 

     "I just want you with me, Magnus. You've made this wonderful meal and it looks and smells so good, but, I'm not taking the first bite until you're sitting here with me." 

     Magnus smiled shyly and there was a sparkle in his eyes. "Such a gentleman, Alexander." Magnus caught the path of Alec's eyes as he looked down to Magnus' waist and up to his eyes again. 

     "I'm not really sure how I've managed that so far." Magnus' eyes widened at the bold comment and changed the subject quickly back to the food. Although he had dressed in hopes of getting a reaction out of Alec, it wasn't the right time. 

     He smiled up at Alec and hoped he wasn't blushing as badly as he thought he was. "Let's eat. The sooner we're done, the sooner I can show you the surprise I've planned." Alec laughed, he had no idea what had come over him, but, he was glad that Magnus hadn't called him on it. Alec walked around behind Magnus to the other chair and pulled it out for him. It was the gentlemanly thing to do... and it helped with the very ungentlemanly things that were going through Alec's mind. Magnus smiled and thanked Alec as he sat and then watched Alec take his own seat across from him. He had thought that he could be, but now, knowing that Alec was actually attracted to him was enough to make him squirm in his chair. It made his heart race every time Alec was near, and now it made other things react. Magnus tried desperately to get his mind back on the food in front of them. Alec was definitely enjoying it. Vocally. Alec seemed to moan with every bite of the delicious steak he took. Magnus was just going to melt right then and there. "Well, I'm extremely flattered. You act like you haven't had a proper meal in ages. I'm glad you like it but you really don't have to pretend..." 

     As soon as he said the word pretend he was cut off. Alec laughed loudly, picking up his napkin to wipe the corners of his mouth after. "I can assure you that I am not pretending in the slightest. Izzy and I, for the most part, exist on take-out. This is the first meal someone has made for me since I last ate at my parents. Come to think of it, it's so good, I probably have been making a fool out of myself. Sorry about that." 

     Magnus was all surprised and demure smiles at this barrage of compliments. "Alexander Lightwood! Don't you ever apologize for enjoying my cooking! I have to admit, I quite enjoyed your reactions."  

     Alec felt so light and free here with Magnus, it was very liberating. And, it definitely loosened his tongue. "Did you now?" Magnus looked up and immediately caught him staring. Alec took a sip of his wine, not once looking away from those gorgeously lined eyes. "Why don't we get all this put away and then we can talk?" Magnus smiled and agreed, rising from his place at the table and beginning to help clear it. The grace with which he moved was hypnotic. Alec took his share to the kitchen, something about the domesticity of the situation called to him. It was very... alluring.  

     "Alexander, if you'd grab the wine and follow me?" Magnus sounded nervous again, but also hopeful. He grabbed their wine glasses and made his way toward the stairs leading to the roof, Alec following closely behind. As they stepped out onto the rooftop, it was lit by the single light by the door, a soft glow that didn't interfere with the view. Somehow, Magnus had stepped away without him realizing it. When he looked up, he saw Magnus standing by a mattress on the floor, made up with a comforter and pillows that looked very soft and inviting. Alec's breath caught in his chest, how he would love to... he forced himself to stop that train of thought. At least, for now. He was determined not to mess this up, whatever this was between them. Magnus lay down and held out his hand in invitation. Alec swallowed hard before he started moving that way. He had to remember how to breathe or he'd be the one passing out this time. Magnus lay on his side, his shirt falling open even more, looking up at him with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. Alec kneeled carefully on the makeshift bed, setting the wine bottle to the side by the glasses. The way Magnus was looking at him, he knew. He felt the same. The thought made Alec's heart flip in his chest. "I need to tell you something, Alexander."

     Alec let out a whoosh of breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and laughed. "Me too. Me too. You first?" Magnus smiled sweetly as he took Alec's left hand and started massaging it with both hands. "Alec, you and I have been friends for so long now and I don't want to ever ruin that friendship." Magnus was looking at their hands and didn't seem to be able to tear his gaze away, his grip on Alec's hand tightening. Alec couldn't let him stop now, he couldn't handle it if he did. He once again raised Magnus' face to look at him, gently, with one finger. His eyes turned questioning, fearful. "For many of those years, I've wanted more, Alec. I want more. I've been in love with you since high school and it's time I was honest with you about it." His eyes searched Alec's almost desperately. 

     Alec's smile was blinding and it gave Magnus hope. He smiled, ever so slightly at first. "Magnus." Alec's right hand slowly cupped the side of Magnus' neck and his thumb rubbed back and forth over his jaw. "Magnus, you know I'm not good with words, at all. I have never been. I'm kicking myself for not having said something sooner... I feel the same." Magnus' eyes lit up so bright and you could see the relief in them. Alec moved to lay back against the pillows and held his hand to Magnus. "Lay with me?" Magnus took his hand and eased himself down, only breaking eye contact as he laid his head on Alec's chest. His heartbeat was so strong. Soothing. He felt Alec put his arm around him to hold him close and it was the best thing he'd felt in so long. He had a frightening few seconds where he thought that it was only a dream and he could wake up at any moment. 

     "This wasn't exactly how I thought this would go tonight. It... It's much better. I thought we would come out, lay here and look at the stars while we gathered up enough courage to talk about us. The way you looked at me earlier today... it gave me hope that you might feel something for me too. I had to ask you here tonight, Alexander."

     Alec's hand never stopped rubbing soothing circles onto Magnus. He reached for his phone with his free hand and went to his music storage. He pushed himself up and helped Magnus to sit up with him. Once they were both steady, Alec stood, extending a hand to Magnus. "There's no star in that sky more beautiful than you... Dance with me, Magnus?" Magnus took Alec's hand and stood toe to toe with him. Alec selected the song on his phone he wanted and hit play as he laid it on the mattress, speaker up. Alec had this serious and determined look on his face like he finally knew what he wanted and would stop at nothing for it to be granted. Permission, by Ro James, began to play softly from his phone as he put his arms around Magnus' waist, pulling him in closer. There were tears beginning to build in Magnus' eyes as the music flowed around them and they began to move together. Their eyes never left one another as Magnus ran his hands up around Alec's neck, letting himself be led. Alec's eyes flitted from Magnus' to his pink lips and back up to his eyes... Magnus felt like he would catch fire if Alec didn't kiss him soon. Then, he realized why Alec had chosen that particular song. He held eye contact and pulled Alec down... lifted his lips to Alec's and closed his eyes as they touched, softly at first, then opening for more. One single tear fell down Magnus' face as they moved slowly against each other, pulling each other closer still. Only when they had to have air did the kiss end. As the song played out, they held tight, finally knowing without a doubt that what they felt was real and reciprocated.


	4. Undeniable Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have the results of yet another push in the right direction by our lovely Mr. & Mrs. Bane and Izzy! A little bit of sweet heat ensues!

     Neither Alec nor Magnus had wanted to part ways after their first date. It had been lots of last-second little kisses, longing looks, and wide smiles from the two friends turned boyfriends. Boyfriends! It was still so hard to believe. And just in the span of that one day because the two had decided they needed to open up to one another. It's amazing what good communication can do. Once they'd broken their last sweet kiss of the evening, Alec made himself step just outside the door of the shop, still holding Magnus' hand. If he hadn't, he's sure he would have suggested something way too forward. Magnus was flushed, beautiful in the soft light. Alec was quite sure he looked to be in a similar state. He could feel the heat of his face, down over his shoulders to his chest. This is what it feels like to be happy and content with someone. Finally. This is what it feels like knowing that someone cares as much about you as you do about them. Magnus still held onto his hand, showing no sign of wanting to let go to close the door. Alec let his thumb wander over the back of Magnus' hand and then lent down to kiss where he'd touched. Magnus gasped audibly, sending chills down Alec's spine. They made eye contact and Alec gently slipped his hand from his boyfriend's. "I want you to lock up before I leave, okay? See you tomorrow, Magnus?" 

     Magnus nodded quickly and agreed. "Yes," he breathed shakily. "Alexander?" Alec stood smiling, the same smile that made Magnus go weak in the knees. After several breaths of Alec's direct attention, the only thing that came out of Magnus' mouth was barely above a whisper. "Goodnight." Alec watched as Magnus closed the shop's glass door and bolted it tight, both still staring at each other. Alec knew that if he didn't leave soon if either of them had made one motion to open that door again, he wouldn't be leaving at all. Still watching his Magnus, Alec started walking backward like he had that morning, he just did not want to take his eyes off this gorgeous man of his. He stopped, still smiling, and waved goodnight. When Magnus waved back, he took a deep breath, turned around and started the rest of the short walk back to his own building. Every time he turned back to look, there was Magnus, watching him walk home. It was already torture being away from him this little bit. Magnus and Alec had a bad case of each other and it was damn well time to do something about it. As they both lay in their separate beds that night, images of the other danced behind their eyes. The anticipation of seeing each other the next day thrilled them both to no end.  

                                                                         ~~~~~~~~~

     The next day at lunchtime, Magnus was just about to flip the sign and head upstairs to make himself something to eat when the sight before him made his eyes widen and his breath quicken. There was Alec, coming from across the street with a picnic basket in one hand and a blanket under the other arm. His smile was nearly blinding when they made eye contact. Magnus opened the door and two long strides later, Alec was standing in his personal space. He could almost feel the electrical charge surrounding them both. "Alexander, what do we have here?" 

     Alec leaned down for a light brush of their lips, he just had to have a taste. He'd missed it badly since the night before. He laughed and went to explain. "I was about to come and invite you out to lunch and then your mother dropped by the shop. She brought me this and suggested you and I find a quiet place to spend lunch together. I think Izzy and your parents are in cahoots with each other. She knew exactly when to come in." 

     Magnus smiled sweetly, blushing. "Alexander, we really must remember to thank them later. Would you like to come in? We can stay in if you like?" 

     Alec smiled precociously and replied, "I like." He slid past Magnus, making sure to touch him as he passed. Magnus hid his wide smile as he shut and locked the door behind them. He'd never been more thankful for meddling family! When he turned around, Alec was spreading the blanket and taking the pillows from the sitting area to make them more comfortable. He couldn't help but let his eyes follow as Alec bent down. By the last time, Magnus' mouth was watering for more than just food. Alec didn't notice his lust-filled oggling, just went about his business of taking the food out of the basket, already plated and wrapped by Mrs. Bane. There were two different types of sodas in the basket, both their favorites, to go with their lunch. Fried chicken, coleslaw, mashed potatoes, and biscuits, all homemade. Magnus looked on while Alec laid everything out for them. He eased himself down to sit on the floor with him and it was like he was in school again. Nervous as a long-tail cat in a room full of rocking chairs! Alec must have noticed because he leaned over and kissed Magnus on his flushed cheek and when Magnus looked up, he stole a sweet kiss on the lips. That earned a shy smile. "Let's eat. Then maybe we'll have some time to cuddle up after. I wanna hold you again and I can't stop thinking about it."

     If Magnus wasn't blushing before, he certainly was now. Alec didn't affect him exactly the way he used to... Now it was a hundred times more amplified. How could he eat when all he could think about now was crawling into Alec's lap and making out until they both had to get back to work? Alec unwrapped their utensils, handing Magnus his set along with a napkin and a wink. Food. Distraction was definitely what he needed right now so Magnus grabbed a chicken leg from his plate and went to nibbling. As always, his mom made the best fried chicken and he also never failed to lick and suck every bit of taste off his fingers while eating. He didn't notice Alec subtly attempting to readjust himself. When he did look up from his plate, it was to Alec's wide eyes and beautiful smile. Magnus had one finger still in his mouth, slowly pulling it out and never breaking eye contact. He saw the deep blush on Alec's face and was satisfied that it wasn't only him. He smiled coyly and grabbed his napkin to finish the job, then began cleaning up their mess. Looking up at the owl clock on the wall, only about twenty minutes had passed and they were done eating. Magnus sat everything back inside the basket and put it aside. Alec pulled down the large over-stuffed cushions from the back of the couch and motioned for Magnus to come closer. Feeling a touch bolder, he crawled toward him and snuggled into Alec's chest like he'd been doing it for years. These are the kinds of things he's been wanting for forever and he was determined not to let his own insecurities rob him of them. He smiled into his boyfriend's chest as he felt his arms wrap possessively around him. Blissfull. Absentmindedly, Magnus began rubbing his left hand across Alec's chest. How he'd muscled up since they were kids! No sooner had he chanced a shy look up, Alec's lips were on his. A slow glide at first, and then a little more pressure. Before long they were in a heated embrace, pulling each other closer and not wanting to stop to come up for air. 

     The counter hid them away from prying eyes outside the store and that just made Magnus feel all the more empowered. He pulled himself away and immediately straddled Alec's legs, put his arms around his neck, and as he kissed Alec again, he began slowly rocking his hips into Alec's abdomen. Strong hands gripped the top of Magnus' shoulders and pulled him down, matching the undulation of his hips, Alec thrust up. The sparks that resulted were amazingly hot, causing them both to pant as they drove each other crazy. Their mouths parted ways, only for Alec to latch onto the flesh of Magnus' supple neck. Magnus dropped his head back and every grind of his hips against Alec's became harder as Alec marked him as his own. "Oh, God! Alec, don't stop!" 

     Alec trailed his right hand down Magnus' back, clung tightly to the dip just above the most glorious ass he'd ever laid eyes on, and let his sinfully long fingers touch what he so badly wanted to mark next with his mouth. Magnus moaned saucily as Alec squeezed his ass and sucked passionately just under his ear. That must have flipped a switch in Alec because the next thing Magnus knew was the feeling of being lifted, Alec had raised up on his knees, easily taking Magnus with him and eased him gently down onto the blanket, falling gracefully between his legs. Magnus wrapped them around Alec as he continued to thrust against him, looking his lover directly in the eyes. Their hard lengths were making steady contact as Alec circled his hips, both maddeningly close to the edge. Short and sweet kisses were accompanied by tiny gasps of pleasure from them both... Suddenly, Magnus began to giggle. It was an unexpected contrast from just a minute ago. Alec smiled down at him, even Magnus' breathless giggles were sexy as hell. Magnus didn't stop laughing and it served to bring them both back to reality a bit. He lightly tapped on Alec's chest, effectively making him stop his thrusting... and then, he felt it. His cell phone was in his left front pocket, vibrating away, incessantly. Magnus giggled again. "Answer your phone, Alexander. That tickles!" 

     It had stopped ringing but the screen showed three missed calls and one text message, all from Izzy. No wonder Magnus had about had a laughing fit. Alec shook his head and opened the text.

To Alec; From Izzy: 

'Hope U R close, big brother. 1 p.m. appointment here. Check time.' 

     Close? She has no idea how close he had been. He put his phone away and kissed a smiling Magnus sweetly this time. "I think we lost track of time somewhere along the way. That was Izzy, my one o'clock appointment is waiting." Alec smiled apologetically. Magnus checked the wall clock and sure enough, it was ten till the hour. 

     Magnus had gotten himself together from the giggling spell and was still breathless from his shenanigans with Alec. Looking wide-eyed and more than a little amazed, he whispered, "We almost... Alexander..."

     "I know." Alec kissed Magnus thoroughly one more time before helping him up on unsteady legs. They stood toe to toe, looking like love-struck teenagers. Alec bent and rubbed his nose along Magnus' cheek before asking, "Raincheck?" Magnus laughed and nodded his head. "Come on and lock the door behind me so you'll have time to freshen up a little before you reopen. Can I see you later? We don't have to..." Magnus shushed him with one finger to his lips before he could finish. Alec smiled and Magnus walked with him to the door so he could get back to work. It was hard for them to do but work still called. Magnus watched Alec walk back to his shop, turning around every few yards to look and see if Magnus was still in the window. The last time he turned around, they waved from the distance to each other and went on about their days. Mrs. Bane really outdid herself this time. Alec had never in his life gotten turned on by watching someone eat fried chicken. The things mothers know! 

     

        



	5. Time Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has flown by since Magnus & Alec began seeing each other. They've had almost three weeks now of sweet dates, kisses, cuddles, and spicy make-out sessions, purposely fully clothed. Time to decorate the bookstore. It was usually done much sooner when Mr. Bane was still running it but lately, Magnus has been distracted by his sexy best friend/boyfriend. :) Here, we have a family get-together at the bookstore to get things rolling, stolen kisses, teasing family, an irritating delivery man, and one very angry Alec. Let's see how this unfolds, shall we?

     “I can't believe Halloween is almost here! It's going to be so much fun with all of us together!” Izzy was a ball of energy with a box of Halloween decorations in her hands. She bounced on her toes as she sat the box down to go through everything to see what she was in charge of putting up. She was a sight to see, happy as a child going around dressed up and collecting candy. She had everyone smiling, her positive energy contagious. She had on sneakers, jeans, and a t-shirt, comfortable and ready to get glitter everywhere.

     “Izzy?” She looked up as Alec said her name. “You have on perfectly good jeans, why do you have your phone clipped to your shirt collar like that?” Usually, it was on her hip. “It doesn't get in your way?”

     Izzy smiled devilishly. “My new phone takes awesome video. I've decided to start a home video collection. It's recording right now so you and Magnus might wanna keep it PG while I'm here, big brother.”

     Alec and Magnus looked at each other and that was all it took to jump-start a gorgeous blush rushing over Magnus' face and neck. Alec's eyes lit up at the sight of it, and he leaned over the counter to steal a barely-there kiss. Magnus smiled coyly, blinked and raised his gaze to meet Alec's. There was no doubt about the kinds of thoughts running through their minds. Izzy cleared her throat daintily. “Remember, boys... All on camera.” She laughed as she grabbed her box again and went to decorate the end-caps of the bookshelves.

     As she walked away, Alec took Magnus' hands across the counter and leaned over it again, making sure to look in his eyes. “Keeping things PG with you is getting harder and harder, Magnus. You drive me absolutely crazy.” Magnus lightly bit his bottom lip as he stared back at his naughty boyfriend. Never going further than heavy make-out sessions, with all their clothes on, was enough to drive anyone beyond the brink of sanity. And since that first time on the shop floor, there had been many a date that Alec had made sure to bring Magnus home a little early so they'd have that extra time together. Alone, with no prying eyes nor appointments waiting to interrupt them.

     Magnus leaned far enough to brush their lips together and rub the side of his face on Alec's. “Soon, Alexander. I promise.” As they began to pull back from one another, a bright flash went off around them. Mrs. Bane decided to capture the moment, they only hoped she hadn't heard what they were talking about before she took the picture.

      She came up closer to the counter and looked very pleased with herself. “You boys are just darling! And that picture is going on the wall as soon as I can get it printed! So romantic, you're going to love it!” She was all happy smiles as she went back to join her husband in decorating the children's section. Alec and Magnus looked at each other again and both were blushing. They each grabbed a small box of decorations that were on the counter and headed over to where the rest of their family were busying themselves making the place as spooky as possible. Only six days till Halloween, there wasn't much time left. Magnus would have started it sooner but lately, his free time was all taken up. All the family noticed and volunteered to come and help out before closing time. With only another hour to go, they should be able to finish up and have the place looking as festive as the other shops nearby.

     Magnus sat his box down and checked the time. “Expecting something, Magnus?” Alec's brother, Jace, asked as he approached the table with his empty box to grab another.

     Magnus shrugged his shoulders and sighed. “Yes, I ordered a small shipment of books by a new author, and I was hoping they'd be here today but I've never had a delivery come in this late before.”

     Jace's wife, Clary, overheard and walked over, too. “A new author? Which one? I can't wait to check it out. Since you've been back, you have really made the selection here pop.”

     Magnus smiled, bowed, and took her hand. “Why, thank you, Miss Clary! And you, my dear, brighten the place up every time you walk through my door.” She smiled widely at his antics, waiting for him to answer. He straightened and pulled out his phone. He showed her a picture of the new book and let her read the blurb. “I'd read good things about the book and grabbed a copy for myself. With the growing LGBT community, I want the store to offer a more well-rounded selection. This one is an m/m supernatural story. Very sexy, I might add.”

     Clary bounced on her toes as Jace picked through his new box of decorations to hang. “I can hardly wait! Consider the first copy sold when they're delivered!” Magnus loved her open-mindedness. And her enthusiasm. He hoped more people would be just as excited at the expansion.

     Jace laughed and patted Magnus on the back. “Bro, you keep getting books like that in here, and she's going to eventually wear me out. And I love every minute of it, dude.” Magnus grinned and Jace grabbed his box to go and take care of sprucing up one of the shop's front windows. He was about to go back to his own box and join Alec when the bell jangled loudly above the door.

     This was the delivery he'd been hoping for, here at last. The delivery man was new, obviously, as late as he was arriving. Magnus hurried over to the counter so that he could check in the delivery right away. Excitedly, he greeted the new driver. “I'm so glad you're here! I've been looking forward to getting these on the shelf all day.” Magnus smiled brightly and his eyes appeared to be dancing at the thought. He pulled up his inventory program preparing to immediately get the books into the system after they were in his hands. He looked up just in time to see the delivery man undressing him with his eyes.

     “Well, well, well... you are a pretty little thing, aren't you? What do you say you close early and you and I can go in the back and you can show me how happy you are to get your package? What's your name, sweetheart?” Magnus was disgusted, swallowing hard to fight back the bile that threatened to rise as this person made his very unwanted advances.

     “Excuse me?!? Sir, the only thing I am interested in are these books. Now, I need to sign for these and you should be on your way. Do I make myself clear?” Magnus stood up straight, unwilling to back down from a piece of trash like this idiot in front of him.

     The man cleared his throat and grabbed Magnus' arm from across the counter, he leaned over and lowered his voice. “Maybe I didn't make myself clear, you little tease. I've had a shitty day and you are just what I need to make it better. You're gonna get rid of these people in here and do what I tell you. After all, you wouldn't want your next delivery destroyed, now would you?” The bastard licked his lips as he let go of Magnus. “Hurry it up. That pretty mouth of yours has got my dick hard already.”

     Apparently, this jerk didn't realize the people behind him had come closer after having noticed the expression on Magnus' face. Alec was the first one to make it close enough to the driver to grab him. Alec slung him around, the man easily outweighing him by fifty pounds, and laid him out with one helluva right hook to the jaw. As he lay sprawled out and clearly shocked on the floor, Alec went after him again. He grabbed and pulled him up by the collar of his uniform shirt and busted him across his nose, blood spattering on the floor. “Who the fuck are you!?! You broke my fucking nose, asshole!” He saw the other people watching and called out. “Hey, you! Call the police!”

     Jace stepped forward and pulled his badge from his belt, showing it to the prick on the floor. “I am the police, dick wad. You have a problem?”

     While spitting out blood and a broken tooth, the idiot demanded, “Yeah, I have a fucking problem! You saw what he did! Arrest him, I'm pressing charges.” He looked over to Magnus and threatened him. “And you! I'll own this fucking place. Damned fucking tease, ain't good for nothing!” He looked indignantly back to Jace. “Well, don't just stand there! Get on with it! You saw it happen!”

     Jace grinned sarcastically and clipped his badge back into place on his belt. “Sir, the only thing I saw was you coming in here and harassing my brother's boyfriend and attempting to force sexual favors in exchange for a package that has been paid for already. I don't think the company you work for will take too kindly to your actions here this evening. So, here's what you're going to do. You're going to leave here and not ever step another foot near this shop, and if you don't live here, it would be wise to not set foot back in this town. Now, do you understand what I've just told you?”

     “Yeah, I understand that you have no proof of anything. Hearsay and all that. Right? You can't do shit.”

     While the idiot sat there on the floor, still wiping the blood from his nose, Izzy stepped forward. She got in as close as she could, standing beside Jace, her phone still clipped to her shirt collar. “I wouldn't say that. I can do plenty. You see this phone on my shirt? I've had it recording what was supposed to be a nice family gathering here tonight. It's been recording the whole time. And, I should probably bring up that it picks up audio very well. You're busted. Sir.” With that, she backed up a few steps and kept the phone pointed in his direction. The look on his face as he began to realize the shit storm he'd started was priceless.

     Mr. Bane went to Magnus and stood there with him as Mr. Lightwood ventured over to address the future ex-delivery driver. He pulled out a small pad of paper and a pen from his pocket and began to take down the information from the uniform the patch off a man's ass was wearing. “Sir, I will let you know right now that I work with the Institute here in town, and as you may or may not know, that is the largest law firm in the tri-county area. These two fine young men here are my sons, and this charming young lady here recording this fiasco you've caused is my daughter. The young man you've harassed this evening, I consider him part of my family as well. You, sir, don't have a leg to stand on if you attempt to pursue that threat you made. And, if you so much as try, I can promise you that I'll break that leg right out from under you. Do I make myself clear, Sir?”

     The man looked around at them all, disbelieving his bad run of luck. He slowly got up off the floor. Leaving everything behind he'd brought in, he staggered out to the delivery truck, never to be seen or heard from again by the look on his face.

     As soon as he was out the door, Alec went to Magnus to check on him, thankful that Mr. Bane had been there for him while he'd gone ape-shit on the guy. “Are you okay, baby?” Magnus nodded vigorously and grabbed Alec's hands, turning them over in his, wanting to make sure none of the blood he saw was actually Alec's. Once he was satisfied, Magnus pulled his boyfriend's arms around his waist and then latched his own hands behind his neck. He whispered, “Why don't we go upstairs and get you cleaned up, see if you need your hand wrapped?” Magnus clung to him, urging him back toward the stairway.

     Mrs. Bane and Mrs. Lightwood had already begun gathering supplies to clean up the mess. Magnus' mother was the one to return with the mop bucket, Alec's mother with the mop, broom, and dustpan. “We've got this covered, boys. You two go upstairs and get yourselves together. We'll clean and lock up for you, you've been through enough tonight.”

     Still holding one another, Alec replied, “Thanks, Mrs. Bane. Thanks, Mom. We appreciate the help.” Both smiled at their mothers, feeling blessed to have such a close family. "And I want to thank you all for stepping in like you did.” Alec smiled. “That was bad ass, what you all did.”

     Alec's dad walked over to the two of them, smiling widely. “I'm proud of you, son. Everything happened so fast, I'm glad your sister was recording. I'll have to get myself a copy of that.” Alec and Magnus both laughed.

     Magnus raised a finger at Izzy and smirked. “I'd like one myself, Isabelle. You know, for future reference.”

     Isabelle laughed lightheartedly. “I'm sure you do! No problem, Hun.”

     Jace and Izzy joined their dad. “That was pretty bad-ass, bro. Loved every second of you putting that dirtbag on his ass.”

     Izzy giggled, “So did Magnus.” Alec smiled as Magnus blushed hotly.

     Their mothers had finished up that area of the floor and went to dispose of the mop water and the rest of the cleaning supplies. On their way back in, they both stopped to kiss their boys on an available cheek and hurried up the rest of them. “Come on, everyone, I'm sure they'd like to get upstairs soon.” While what Mrs. Bane said had sounded fairly innocent, everyone knew that she'd played a major part in getting them together. They could read between her lines easily. They all gave Alec and Magnus a hug or a handshake and began clearing out, Mr. and Mrs. Bane locking up as they left. Magnus slipped out of their long embrace and took Alec by the hand. He made eye contact only once before turning and leading Alec up the stairs behind him. Alec's heart fluttered as he watched the sway of Magnus' hips as he climbed the steps to the apartment.

     As they entered and locked the door, Magnus didn't say anything at all, just held onto Alec's hand and gently pulled him to the bathroom. Magnus took two towels from the shelf, hanging them beside the walk-in shower, and stood toe to toe with Alec as he began to undress slowly. Watching Alec's eyes take him in, he unfastened every last button on his shirt and spread it open, then slipped it over his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor beneath. Alec swallowed hard as Magnus then started on his. He reached the bottom button, slipped it through the button hole and splayed his fingers over Alec's abs, running them up and through the hair on his chest. He continued the gentle movement up and over his shoulders and the blue denim shirt fell to the floor at his feet. Magnus then went to work on taking his own jeans off, slowly unfastening the button and lowering the zipper. He splayed the two parts wide, exposing a colorful thong underneath them. Alec's breath caught, they'd never gone this far before, never seen each other without their clothes. Magnus toed his shoes off and kicked them to the side. He then began seductively inching his jeans down, over his hips and lower, wiggling slightly side to side as he went and never breaking eye contact. Alec watched intently as his lover stepped out of them, also pushing them to the side. Instinct alone had his hands going forward, gently grasping Magnus' hips, fingers dancing over the thin fabric sides of the underwear. Magnus reached forward as he stared intensely into Alec's eyes and unfastened his jeans, then let the zipper down slowly. His fingertips trailed lightly up and through his happy trail to his navel, raising an eyebrow in question. Alec took a half step back, reluctantly letting go of Magnus. He shoved his jeans down over his hips and to Magnus' surprise, was wearing nothing underneath. He bent to take his shoes off and push his jeans the rest of the way down, pulling them off and flinging them to the side. Alec stood up tall and was definitely getting excited. It was a mutual thing, Magnus was half hard as he slipped his thong down his legs, they fell to the floor, and he didn't give them a second thought.

     He turned to get the shower running and the temperature just right. Satisfied, he turned back to Alec, stepped close and gave him a sweet peck on the lips and smiled coyly. “Coming, Alexander?” Alec couldn't help but smile and watch as Magnus stepped into the warm spray, the muscles in his back, ass, and legs working with the movement. For a few seconds, he just stared at the water running down Magnus' body. He licked his lips and got in the shower with him as close as he could so they could both get wet. Magnus' normal perfectly styled hair was wet and clinging to his forehead just above his eyes. Magnus picked up a wash rag and poured some body wash onto it, lathering it up. Alec watched him silently as he began with Alec's hands and arms, washing the dried blood away. He then rinsed it and hung it on the shower caddy, grabbing the bath sponge and more body wash for it.

     Magnus washed him lovingly, from his neck to his feet, every inch in between. When he was done, Alec took the sponge from his hands, grabbing the body wash and lathering it up again. They were both hard, their erections standing tall, it was sweet torture when they brushed across each other. Alec turned Magnus around so that his back would be up against Alec's chest and wrapped his arms around him. Magnus leaned his head to the side and Alec dove in, nuzzling his face along the expanse of his neck as he began slowly washing his chest and stomach. Alec continued the same sensual torture that Magnus had bestowed upon him moments ago. After he was done with his arms, he carefully stepped back and began washing his back, then down to his legs and feet. He purposely left that gorgeous ass for last. He turned Magnus to face him once more, slipping both his hands and the sponge down and over each well-rounded cheek, soaping him generously. Alec then set the sponge back on the caddy, his hand returning to wash over Magnus' ass in slow, massaging circles. Magnus was holding eye contact the best he could. He gasped as Alec gripped his butt hard and pulled him close, and suddenly, his touch gentled. His long fingers slipped down between his cheeks, cleaning him thoroughly. When one single finger found and pressed against his entrance, he grabbed onto Alec tightly, his breathing labored. Without going inside, Alec methodically rubbed circles over his hole, making Magnus' body thrust into his involuntarily. Magnus whimpered sweetly and Alec leaned down and took his mouth, kissing him soundly. The water temperature began to lower as they broke the kiss. Making sure Magnus was thoroughly rinsed, he reached and turned the shower off. They stood there for a moment letting some water slide down and off their bodies, giving each other small kisses every few seconds. Carefully stepping out and onto the bath mat, grabbing their towels, they dried each other off, reveling in the feel of the other's body under their touches. When they finished, they wrapped the towels around their waists, covering their straining erections. Magnus closed the short distance between them, wrapping his arms around Alec's neck. He looked wrecked and it made Alec want him all the more. He whispered as he looked Alec in the eyes. “Stay with me tonight?” Alec smiled the shy smile that always made Magnus weak for him. He didn't speak, only nodded his head, agreeing. Magnus' eyes sparkled as he took Alec's hands and walked backward, leading him to the bedroom.


	6. Magnus & Alec's First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's what a lot of you have been waiting for! Enjoy! Explicit tag comes in real handy on this one. Hope everyone who celebrates it had a Happy Halloween! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been going to make this a little sweeter than it turned out, maybe more romantic, but sometimes late at night, it comes out like it wants. It did start out that way, but they kinda took over and went for it. Hope you like it! Comments and Kudos welcome.

    Alec walked slowly into Magnus' bedroom, hand in hand, neither of them ever looking away from the other. He was worried, he'd never done anything like this. Magnus must have read the expression on his face because once standing beside the bed, he stopped and pulled Alec to him gently. “Don't do that, Alexander.”  
  
     “Do what,” Alec asked. His boyfriend smiled sweetly at him, caressing his pecs.  
  
     “Don't overthink. I've dated men before... but I've never gone this far. This will be a first for us both.” Alec could feel the blush coming over his face and upper body like a heat wave. Just the thought of him being with someone else spiked Alec's jealousy. This beautiful man in front of him cared enough about him to give him something precious. He had no words, but he had to express how that made him feel. He brought his hands up to cradle both sides of Magnus' face, lent down, and kissed him slow but thoroughly. Alec's hand's moved lower, down Magnus' neck, over his supple shoulders, and down to his waist. Magnus made the sweetest noises under his gentle touch. He wondered what other sounds he could coax out of him before the night was through. They pulled back from the kiss, hearts racing. Magnus' eyes shone with how very vulnerable he felt and with the desire, he could no longer deny. “Alexander, I want you, but I need to know that you're ready before we go any further. I don't want to lose you, ever.”  
  
     “You don't have to worry, Baby. I want this... I love you, Magnus. Always have.” Alec watched a tear fall from his boyfriend's eyes as he smiled, looking as happy as he ever remembered seeing him.  
  
     Alec reached up to wipe the wetness away and Magnus covered his hand with his own, rubbing it lightly. “I love you, too, Alexander.” After a moment of staring into those beautiful eyes, Alec took a step back and pulled his towel loose, dropping it to the floor. He reached tentatively toward the towel still wrapped around Magnus' waist and slowly unfastened it, letting it fall. He was gorgeous, a sculpted work of art. Alec wanted to worship his body, and he planned on doing that very thing tonight, in every way he could imagine. Magnus turned around and opened his bedside drawer, Alec couldn't see what he was doing but at this point, lube was a good guess. He shut the drawer and put a full pump bottle of lube on the pillow nearest him along with a single condom. He found Alec's eyes and stated simply... “One is a must, the other is your choice. I'm clean.”  
  
     He watched shamelessly as Magnus climbed onto the bed and lay down, extending a welcoming hand toward him. Alec took it and lifted it to his lips, kissed it lightly before he let go. He got into the bed and lay next to him, kissed him hard and slow as his hand wandered over Magnus' firm body. He pulled away only for his mouth to follow the path his hand had taken. Alec squeezed Magnus' right pec as his mouth devoured the nipple of the other, breathless whimpers filled the surrounding air. As he continued ravishing his partner with his tongue, his hand drifted lower, over well-defined abs, and then further. He traced the V of his perfect hips as he mouthed his way down, licking and sucking. Alec pushed himself up and watched Magnus' face as he got on his knees, spreading his lover's legs open as he knelt between them.   
  
     Magnus' eyes followed his movements as Alec bent to finally have a taste of what, up to now, he'd only felt. His lover tensed as Alec's tongue made contact with the crease of his leg, right next to where he really wanted him to be. Alec reached to take one of his boyfriend's hands in his just as he lightly ran his tongue over his sac. Magnus gripped him tight and held on as Alec flattened his tongue and licked his cock like a lollipop all the way to the head. Every flick of the tongue had flaming sparks shooting through Magnus' body. Alec licked around and around the head before going for it and sinking his mouth down over Magnus' cock and taking the first few inches at once. Magnus seemed to growl as his torso reflexively raised up off the bed. He watched Alec with an almost pained expression on his face, body jerking as his love sucked and twisted his mouth even further down, as much as he could take. Magnus was at least nine inches completely hard and Alec wasn't sure he could take him all, but he was going to give it a helluva shot. He tried going down further, but as he got a little over half of that thick, long cock in his mouth, he gagged. When his throat constricted, Magnus growled again, sitting fully up and grabbing him by the shoulders, lifting him off his pulsing rod.   
  
     “Fucking hell, Alec!” There was a distinct growl to Magnus' voice now, it matched the look of desperation and lust that had taken over his soft features. He helped Alec raise up until they were face to face and excitedly took his mouth in a heated kiss. When it broke, they both gasped for their next breath. “If you keep that up, I'll cum.” Magnus looked feverishly into as eyes as he made his point as clear as he could. “Not until you're inside me.” Alec lunged for his mouth again and pushed forward until Magnus was once again on his back with Alec on top of him kissing him passionately and grinding his engorged cock against Magnus, his boyfriend's legs wrapped tightly around him. Inexperience had nothing on desire as his body was taking over, it knew what it wanted. Alec focused his mind and grabbed the lube by their heads, pumping a generous amount into his hand, coating his fingers, and warming it.   
  
     Magnus let his legs fall to the bed as Alec took his weight off his lover to prepare him. Alec slipped his coated fingers down between Magnus' legs, finding his waiting hole and rubbed over it teasingly. The look of hungry anticipation on his face as he waited for Alec to finger him open was tantalizing. Alec wanted to keep teasing him but his own desire was working on his willpower. Once Alec knew it was time, he leaned back down over Magnus and stared into his eyes, watching his expressions, then slowly began easing his index finger inside. Magnus' eyelids fluttered as Alec toyed with him, slipping it in and out ever so slowly. When he couldn't hold in a whimper at the feeling, Alec added another finger, cautiously pushing them both in all the way and holding there for a few seconds. As he began pulling out, he splayed his fingers so he could stretch that hot, tight tunnel. Although they were about the same length, Alec was a touch thicker, and he didn't want to take any chances of hurting him.   
  
     Alec began getting more and more confident in his actions. He watched Magnus' reactions carefully between kisses and there were many times that he thought his lover might cum from just his fingers. He'd found his prostate with his long fingers and massaged it when he'd taken a mind to stay inside and play. His eyes were begging and he was panting. His voice still sounded like he was growling as he spoke. “Alec, please. Need you now...” He withdrew his fingers slowly, keeping eye contact the entire time and pumped another shot of lube into his hand. He slathered it over the length of his pulsing cock, the condom long-since forgotten. They were both clean, and he wanted to feel all of Magnus with nothing in-between. He'd been propped with all his weight on his left side, and he lifted himself as he stroked. He positioned himself on his knees and leaning over his love. Alec wanted to see his face as he entered him for the first time. He rubbed the head of his dick on Magnus' entrance, flexing his hips to tease. “Alec...” Magnus whimpered and it was too much. Neither of them was going to last very long, and he knew it. He wanted to make the most of it. Kissing Magnus sweetly, he started to nudge just a little harder. Still holding his cock, he rocked his hips until the head popped through the rim causing Magnus to gasp and grab onto Alec. He let go and quickly wiped his hand off, reaching down, he grabbed and pulled Magnus' thigh up and held it as he pushed slowly into him. The feeling of being inside Magnus and watching the emotion on his face as he bottomed out was breathtaking. Alec lay still while Magnus adjusted to his size and admittedly tried not to cum himself, he was so tight, hot, and wet. It was amazing that he didn't. Below him, Magnus nodded his head slightly, looking as if he couldn't speak if he'd wanted to. Alec gripped his thigh harder and pulled out halfway only to push directly back inside. By the third thrust, Magnus was making these sweet noises and tightening his hold. It was mesmerizing watching his boyfriend let go for him, because of him. He hadn't realized his thrusts had gotten faster until Magnus pulled him down for a very passionate kiss. No sooner had their kiss broken, Magnus was begging. “Harder, Alec, please fuck me harder.”   
  
     Alec stilled himself and whispered in his ear. “Turn over, Baby.” He eased out slowly and got to his knees, giving Magnus room to move. Alec sat back on his heels, holding himself at the base of his cock, as he watched every move Magnus made. His dark-lined eyes and sweat-slick skin shone even in the dimly lit room, he was beautiful. With all his nerves before they got to this point, none of it mattered in the slightest now. Being with Magnus like this felt natural like it was where he was meant to be. As Magnus got on his hands and knees, he inched back toward Alec, arching his back. Alec got to his knees and lined himself up, pushing inside his lover slowly, he watched every inch work its way inside. His first thrusts were maddeningly slow, building up to where Magnus wanted him to be. The new position did something to him, made his dick pulse. It made him want even more to take what was being offered to him so generously. He let this feeling take over and hoped he was able to give Magnus what he wanted.

     Alec picked up his pace, rubbing up and down his boyfriend's back, listening to his heavy breathing. “Alec, please... harder. Feels so good.” Now, Magnus was meeting him thrust for thrust, pushing his ass back hard, taking what he needed. Alec could take no more, he grabbed Magnus' hips and held tightly, pulling him roughly back onto his throbbing cock. He snapped his hips, hard and fast, he had Magnus moaning and stroking his neglected dick feverishly. “Oh, fuck... Oh, fuck... Alec! I'm gonna cum.” Magnus' body jerked, his back arched even more as he painted white ropes of cum onto the bedspread below, all the while Alec continued fucking him through it. Not caring about the mess, Alec pushed him down to where his chest and head were on the bed, keeping a hand pressed to the small of his back. He lay over him, making his thrusts shorter but still slamming into him as hard as he could manage. He could feel his climax coming on quickly as he pushed himself to his limits. Magnus moaned below him, gasping his encouragements. “Give it to me, Alec, cum inside me!”   
  
     Alec's breath caught for a split-second and then he was cumming deep inside Magnus. Both of their breathing labored as Alec thrust once more and plastered himself to Magnus' back, holding on tightly and grinding his cock into him. “Fuck, Magnus! Damn, Baby.” They relaxed down onto the bed and lay there until their breathing evened out enough to be able to move again. Finally, they got themselves situated, Alec on his back and Magnus with his head on his chest. It was then they realized the mess they'd both made. Alec leaned over the side of the bed to grab the nearest towel to help clean them off. He gently wiped Magnus down and then himself. Throwing the towel back off the bed, he pulled Magnus back to snuggle with him. “I've wanted to do that for so long, but you were worth the wait.”  
  
      Magnus smiled coyly as he lifted his head to give his boyfriend a proper kiss. “So were you, Alexander, so were you.” He laid his head back down and listened to Alec's heart slowly return to a normal pace. It wasn't long before both had dozed off in each other's arms, satisfied and thoroughly exhausted.


	7. Not The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus & Alec's first time was not the end of their night. Explicit. Enjoy. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos add fuel to my writing, so please leave them if you like. Thank you all for reading and keeping up with my story. It's running longer than I'd expected, so we'll see how it goes.

     Magnus stirred before Alec, he found that watching him sleep was going to be one of his favorite things. It was ten o'clock that same night and neither had eaten supper before their unexpected activities. He went about trying to wake Alec, he almost hated to do it because he had such a peaceful look on his face. But, after that, he figured they'd better get up and eat something. He propped himself up and kissed his man on the cheek, then started playing with his thick, dark hair. Alec awoke with a sweet, tired smile for Magnus, he reached up to pull him in for a chaste kiss. “What time is it, babe?”

     “Ten o'clock. PM, don't worry.” Alec's eyes had gotten wide and thought they'd both slept late. “We didn't have supper, and I'm starving. I thought I could make us something fast while you grab yourself a shower?”

     Alec smiled again and asked, “Do you still make the BLT's I used to love after school? I could really go for one of those right now.”

     Magnus laughed and rolled on top of Alec, loving that he could do so now. “Anything for you, Alexander.”

     Alec smiled and kissed him lightly, wrapping his arms around Magnus' waist. The look in Alec's eyes as he held him turned fiery, and he thrust his hips up and then asked, “Anything, huh?”

     Magnus smirked and pushed up a little. “Anything... after food, Alexander.” Alec laughed playfully and raised up to give his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. Magnus rolled off and got up, walking toward the bathroom. Alec whistled as he watched him go. “I'm going to wash up really fast and then the bathroom is all yours. I'll probably be in the kitchen when you get out of the shower. There are more clean towels in the basket I haven't put up yet.”

     If the need for food wasn't so demanding, Alec would be in there with Magnus, suggesting another shower together. He had a feeling they were going to keep each other quite busy for a long while to come. Grinning ear to ear, he couldn't believe how blessed he was to finally be with Magnus the way he'd always wanted, and have the support of both their families. It was a great feeling, and he wanted it to last forever. Magnus breezed into the bedroom, looking fresh as a daisy with the attitude to match. He immediately went to his closet and pulled out a robe for himself, slipping it on. He then pulled out another longer one and handed it to Alec. “Don't get dressed.” He kissed him on the cheek and headed for the door. “Food will be ready soon. See you in a few minutes.” With that, Magnus left the room and Alec grinned all the way to the shower.

      As Magnus was bringing their plates to the table, Alec stepped out wearing the short, royal blue robe that he had given him. It came up to Alec's mid-thigh and if Magnus hadn't caught himself, he'd have dropped their plates along with his jaw to the floor. Alec noticed his reaction and took it upon himself to grab the plates, setting them on the table. Magnus looked as if he was definitely up for a second round tonight, even as late as it was getting. Alec smiled devilishly and gave him a chaste kiss. “Food first, right, Magnus?” He had to tease him, he couldn't help it. Magnus just smirked, grabbed Alec by his arms and turned him to face the table again, giving him a nice swat on his backside. He laughed as they both sat down to their meal. It only took a few minutes to finish, neither realizing how hungry they both had been until they had started eating. Alec stood to take their plates to the sink, placing them in the dishwater Magnus had made up before-hand. Walking back to the table, he saw that Magnus had made his way over to the couch, so he decided to join him there. This could be the perfect place. Before leaving the bedroom, Alec had slipped the bottle of lube into the deep pocket of the robe he was wearing, all hidden until the right time.

     Magnus was sitting near the end of the couch, so Alec sat next to him in the middle. Magnus' eyes followed his movements and Alec stared back. He scooted to where he could lean back comfortably and patted his chest, an invitation for his boyfriend to rest his head there. Alec's voice was soft when he spoke. “Are you tired?”

     Magnus rubbed his face against the exposed part of his chest and kissed him there. “Not really. Do you want to watch a movie?”

     Alec laughed as he ran his hand up and down his boyfriend's back. “A movie wasn't exactly what I had in mind.” Magnus lifted his head and once he saw the look Alec was giving him, it was on. Magnus was straddling Alec immediately and kissing him senseless in the blink of an eye. Alec reached into his pocket while he still could and pulled the hidden bottle of lube out. Magnus saw what he was doing and that seemed to fire him up all the more. He untied the sash at Alec's waist, and he was still naked underneath. Magnus made that same noise from before, growling deep in his chest and eased himself to the floor at Alec's feet. With a hungry look in his eyes, he grabbed and pulled Alec to where his ass was close to the edge of the couch and pushed the robe out of his way. Alec quickly slipped the robe off so that he'd be free to move. Magnus nuzzled his face against Alec's growing erection and began brushing his soft lips across it, his tongue darting out and tasting. Looking up, Alec's eyelids were fluttering from his teasing, but Magnus was not in the mood to tease for very long. He took his lover's hardening cock in hand and pumped gently, just a few times before taking the bulbous head into his wet, warm mouth. He sucked voraciously as he twisted his hand and head in different directions, pumping what he couldn't yet fit into his mouth. All Alec could do was hold on and try not to cum too soon. “Fuck, Mags! C'mere!” His chest was heaving, his eyes dark with lust as Magnus pulled off him and gave him one long, slow lick from his balls to the head before standing up, ridding himself of his own robe, and straddling his boyfriend once more.

     Magnus circled his hips, making sure his ass made full contact with Alec's hard cock with each pass. His boyfriend's hands held his hips as he moved until one slid around and grabbed hold of his ass, squeezing and pulling him closer. Magnus spotted the bottle of lube and picked it up, Alec had gone non-verbal by this point except for the deep moans that were being pulled from deep within him. Magnus pumped the bottle twice and dropped it back where it lay. He held the lube in his hand for a moment to warm it and taking hold of Alec's cock, began to cover it, getting him ready. With the remaining lube, he reached behind himself and slicked his hole, letting his fingers just inside. He whimpered, knowing what he would have inside him again soon. Taking his fingers out, wanting the real thing, he braced himself with his clean hand on Alec's shoulder and lifted one leg up, foot on the couch, as he took his lover's hard cock and led it to his wanton entrance.

     Magnus rocked his hips as he eased down, Alec's dick slowly penetrating him. He raised up an inch or so and back down, repeating the process until he was fully seated and looking into his lover's eyes. He rocked his hips gently, arching his back, bouncing up and down, in short, short thrusts, never more than an inch or so. The pace he set was maddeningly slow, but the look on Alec's face was worth every bit of taming his desire until the time was right. As he lengthened his thrusts, Alec's arms wrapped around him, and he leaned forward, keeping him from falling backward with the movement. Alec's mouth latched onto his nipple, licking and sucking, flicking it with just the tip of his tongue and making Magnus moan wantonly. Magnus kept up the driving pace as Alec gave the other nipple the same delectable treatment. He grabbed a handful of Alec's hair, gently easing his head back and bending to kiss him passionately as he rocked against him, grinding his ass down harder.

     Before he knew what was happening, he was being lifted and turned, it all happened so fast that it didn't register until he was flat on his back on the couch, Alec's arms under his legs lifting his ass high as his lover took him hard and fast. Magnus reached between his legs, taking his cock in hand, pumping it the same speed as Alec's pounding thrusts. At this angle, his boyfriend was hitting his prostate with every thrust, and he was not going to last much longer. Their eyes locked on one another and Magnus stroked faster, heat building deep in his core, moaning for all he was worth. “Cum for me, Baby,” Alec demanded through gritted teeth, and that was all Magnus needed. He shot his release in long stripes up to his chest and neck, body spasming with aftershocks as Alec fucked him harder, chasing his own orgasm. “Oh, God... Magnus!” Alec pulled out and shot his white-hot load over his lover, stroking himself until every last drop joined Magnus' own release. Alec stood there, shaking, holding tight to Magnus until he could get himself together and breathe instead of gasping for air. When he could manage it, he opened his eyes to meet Magnus' again. He let his legs go gently and leaned down to kiss the love of his life sweetly. “I think it's time for another shower.” Magnus laughed as Alec helped him up. They grabbed their robes and made their way on shaky legs back to the bathroom for the last shower of the night. Unfortunately, they would need to sleep soon to work the next day, so they played nicely in the shower, washed and dried each other off, and went back to bed. Holding each other made for the best sleep either had ever had in their entire lives.


End file.
